


Zetsubou to Kibou

by jon_b_ronpa



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Someone else is Syo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jon_b_ronpa/pseuds/jon_b_ronpa
Summary: Togami Byakuya was just a normal teenager with a normal life. So what’s with this deranged teddy bear telling teenagers to participate in a killing game? Updates Irregularly.Prologue: COMPLETE





	Zetsubou to Kibou

Kibougamine Gakuen. Or Hope’s Peak Academy in English. A school that brings hope to the whole nation. Everyone says that if you graduate from here, you’ll be set for life. There are two things that you need to attend the school. 

First, you have to be a high school student. Second, you have to be the best in what you do. You also can’t enroll unless you are selected by the school itself.

My name is Togami Byakuya, and I am just a normal guy. I’m of average height, average weight, just everything about me is average. For example, everything I like is just something that’s popular. I’m just your everyday citizen.

I’m ordinary, but here I am, standing at the extraordinary Kibougamine. Now, let me tell you about my “preparation” for today.

Kibougamine only invites students that are the elite in their field. I read a lot of threads talking about the students that are going to be in the school. 

For example, the Super High School Level Idol, Celestia Ludenberg, is going to be at the school. She is the leader of a popular all girl band.

The SHSL Gang Leader, Naegi Makoto, is joining us at Kibougamine. He’s the leader of a gang that’s famous all around Japan.

There’s also the SHSL Heir, Enoshima Junko. Her family’s company, Enoshima Corporation,  
owns many places across Japan.

There are many others too, and that made me realize I was like a mouse bunched with a group of cats. These were the country’s best students.

Also, I could not find any info on some of the students, no matter how hard I looked. Were they... hopelessly average like me? No, they couldn’t be. Everyone besides me has a talent. Besides, you just have to take a look at my acceptance letter to see why.

“We had just held a lottery to select an ordinary student to attend our school.  
As a result, you, Togami Byakuya, have been selected. Your Super High School Level talent is the Lucky Student. We hope to see you here!”

I knew that you would be set for life if you attended, and I could not say no.

But, when I was standing in front of the school, I began to feel weird. I just wanted to turn around. But I can’t be standing here forever. I gulped, took one step onto the school grounds, and walked into the school.

As soon as I walked in the school, I looked at the clock. 7:30. The letter said that there was to be a meeting in the main hall at 8:00. 

Suddenly, my vision was twisting. Was I tripping? ‘Holy shit’, was my last thought before my vision went black. I realized I wasn’t picked for my good luck. I was picked so I would experience despair.

PROLOGUE: Despair-Filled School

“Uuuuhhhhhh...” “Where am I?”  
......

It’s average for me to fall asleep in the middle of class, but nobody is here. I was in a chair, resting on a desk. I feel... weird. I’ve never been in this classroom before, and WERE THE WINDOWS SEALED SHUT?? HOLY FUCK. Whoever is keeping me and the other students in here must be one weird fuck. I looked around the room and saw a pamphlet that said, “The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.” At the top, it said “Hey there new kid!”

The clock read 7:55. “I’d better make my way to the main hall...” As I walked out of the room, I noticed a camera. 

I made my way to the main hall. “The hallway is weird, and this is very strange.”  
When I reached the main hall, everyone else was there.

“So here’s another one...” “Counting him, that makes sixteen.” “That might be everybody...”

So these are the SHSL students... Amazing!

“I apologize for being late. I just... blacked out, then woke up in a classroom.”  
“That happened to every one of us.” said a man who actually looked like he had weed for hair.  
“This is just getting stranger and stranger...” muttered a redhead man with a goatee.

A short black haired girl yelled at me with ferocity. “Togami-san! Why are you late? This is unacceptable!”

A blue haired girl looked at the black haired girl disgustingly. “ It’s not like he wanted to be late! He just blacked out and is freaking out, right?”

I wouldn’t exactly put it that way though..  
A purple haired girl said quietly, “We should introduce ourselves, right?”  
“Kirigiri-san is absolutely correct!”

Well, I know almost everybody from that Kibougamine thread, but I guess I can see what their personalites are now.

I walked up to the first person.  
“Hello, I’m Togami Byakuya. Nice to meet you.  
“Hey, I’m Asahina Aoi! Nice to meet you too!

Asahina is the SHSL Programmer, famous for her electronics work. Some even say she worked with the biggest companies, like Microsoft and Apple.

“Are there any donuts here? I’m really hungry!”  
“I don’t think so...”

I walked over to the next person  
“Hey, I’m Togami Byakuya. Nice to meet you.  
“I’m Naegi fucking Makoto. Nice to fucking meet you.”

Naegi is the SHSL Gang Leader, famous all over Japan. Gangs all over Japan respect him as the leader of the Crazy Diamonds.  
“And don’t you dare make a joke on my height, ya fucking got it?”  
“I-I do...”

The next SHSL student was Celestia Ludenberg. She is the lead singer of her pop idol band. Her band is also famous across the country. She appears everywhere in TV, Magazines, etc..  
“You do think this is strange, right?”  
“Yes, I do.”

And so I went and met the other SHSL students.  
Hagakure Yasuhiro: SHSL Baseball Pro  
Kuwata Leon: SHSL Doujin Artist  
Maizono Sayaka: SHSL Fashionista  
Ikusaba Mukuro: SHSL Hall Monitor  
Enoshima Junko: SHSL Heir  
Fujisaki Chihiro: SHSL Fortune Teller  
Ogami Sakura: SHSL Literacy Writer  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka: SHSL Soldier  
Oowada Mondo: SHSL Swimming Pro  
Yamada Hifumi: SHSL Martial Artist (how???)  
Kirigiri Kyouko: SHSL Gambler  
Fukawa Touko: SHSL ???

We chatted for a while, and then It happened. *Bing bong, Ding dong*  
“Hello, Hello? Am I on? 1,2,1,2!”

That voice... I couldn’t take it. It filled me with despair. It was so out of place, so playful, I got goosebumps just listening to it.  
“OK, to all the incoming students, the entrance ceremony is about to start! Please make your way to the gym at your earliest convenience. Don’t leave me waiting!” 

As soon as the annoucement finished, I left the main hall and entered the gym. It took about 5 - 10 minutes for everyone to get there.

As everyone arrived at the gym, the same voice came back from earlier - and a monochrome teddy bear hopped onto the podium.

“It’s a fucking teddy bear?”  
“I’m not a teddy bear, thank you beary much! I’m Monokuma, your new headmaster!”

What. The. Fuck. Some teddy bear hops onto the podium, and calls its self the headmaster? This is ridiculous!

“It’s nice to meet my students for this school year!” Yamada gasped. “It moved! It talked!” Celestia giggled. “Yamada, please calm down. It’s probably remote controlled or progammed to move like that.”

“You’re right! I’ve been preprogrammed, so the one keeping you guys stuck here is one of you!” “So, is it like a mastermind of some sorts?” Touko said.  
“Correct.”

“Anyway, let’s get on with the entrance ceremony! Let’s talk about your school life here at Kibougamine! Remember, boys and girls - you are the world’s hope.”  
“With that hope, all of you will live a communal life here confined in the school!”  
“Everyone will follow the rules, and live in harmony together. And how long you’d be here - you’ll all live together until the day you die!

Naegi, Yamada, and Asahina let out a big “WHAT?” “Such is the rules.”  
“You’re fucking around with us, aren’t you?” questioned Kuwata.  
“Nope. I am 100% telling the truth! I never lie! Also, you are cut off from all communication from the outside world!”

“Is that why there are metal bolts around the windows and everywhere?” I asked.  
“We can’t call for help, do anything?”  
“Not a single thing!” Monokuma replied.  
“You all did decide to attend Kibougamine Gakuen, right?”  
Hagakure scratched the back of his head. “Well, yeah-“  
“Exactly! However, there is one teensy tiny way to get out of Kibougamine. “What is it?” asked Ogami. “Well...”

“Commit murder.”

The gym was silent except for the monochrome teddy bear’s laugh.  
“I don’t care how you do it! Stab, strangle, crush, drown, poison, however you want! If you want to leave, you have to kill someone, simple as that.

As soon as I heard Monokuma say those words, I immediately got chills down my spine. Fujisaki started crying. “N-No way any of us would kill each other!”  
Monokuma laughed. “ I bet you won’t be so sure of that once I show you my motives! Upupupupupupu!” 

Asahina’s jaw dropped to the floor. “This has to be a trick! W-We can’t kill! Why would we kill in the first place!” the busty programmer said.

“We’re not fucking killing anyone because I’m going to destroy you right fucking here, you piece of shit.” Naegi rushed toward Monokuma and grabbed him. “Upupuppupupu! What are you going to do about this now?” We heard a faint beeping noise that gradually got louder. Fukawa then suddenly yelled, “Naegi! Throw the bear! Naegi then threw the bear like a football, and Monokuma exploded. After the dust cleared out, a new Monokuma appeared out of nowhere. 

“You got lucky that time, but next time, I’ll kill you instantly.” the bear growled.

As everyone began understanding the severity of the situation, we all looked at each other. Who could we trust? Who couldn’t we trust? We slowly began to realize that we had not enrolled in Kibougamine, but we had enrolled in Zetsubougamine.

PROLOGUE: Despair-Filled School  
End!

**Author's Note:**

> Mukuro and Junko are not related in this AU. and yes i’m calling hope’s peak kibougamine


End file.
